poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie sees a flying object
This is how Charlie sees a flying object goes in Thomas Saves Christmas. Narrator: Charlie chuffed happily down the track. the purple engine chuffs along Charlie: I love Christmas. Matau T. Monkey: Me too. Narrator: Then Charlie looked up and he gasped. Charlie: What's that?! Matau T. Monkey: What's what? Quicksilver:up next to them Yeah, Charlie, what's what? Narrator: Something red flew over Charlie's head and landed with a burst of red light in a field not too far away. Matau T. Monkey: Quicksilver? You saw this? nods Matau T. Monkey: I wonder where that object come from and how did you join the Autobots? Quicksilver: I didn't. I'm just one of their allies. Charlie: Oh. Narrator: Charlie rattled and raced to the field. Matau T. Monkey: I hope it's not Rothbart, Quicksilver. Because if he is, he would have spells that will destroy the Christmas Spirit. Quicksilver: If it is, I'll run all around him so he can see the glorious inside of a tornado. look at him Matau T. Monkey: Really? We'll sing Christmas songs at Rothbart if Derek is injured. Quicksilver: Race you there. 3, 2, 1, go.(runs faster to the field) (we see both are annoyed) Matau T. Monkey: Show off. Narrator: Charlie and his two friends reached the field. But Rothbart was nowhere to be seen. Matau T. Monkey: He's not here. That's a relief. Narrator: Charlie looked around and he gasped. There was a sleigh laying on it's side in the snow. Charlie: It's a sleigh. But what's it doing here? Quicksilver:his detective skills Red sleigh.some reindeer Reindeer.an old man with a red suit Case solved. Who else wears a red suit? Charlie: Santa Clause. gasps Of course. Santa's sleigh must have been flying through the sky and landed here on Sodor. But it looks like he's injured. We'd better ask if he's alright. Matau T. Monkey: Santa? Are you ok? Santa Clause: Who's Santa? Narrator: Charlie, Matau and Quicksilver were puzzled. Charlie: What do you mean "Who's Santa?"? Then if you're not Santa then who are you. Matau T. Monkey: at the camera I hope Santa will regain his memories, folks. Quicksilver: What are you talking to, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: The audience. Quicksilver:around What audience? What are you talking about? I don't see anybody. Charlie: Slow down. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Quicksilver You ever saw Pinkie Pie break the 4th wall? Well, that's what I was doing. Santa Clause: I actually can't remember who I am. off his hat, revealing a big bump on his head Matau T. Monkey: Ouch. Charlie: Bubbling Boilers! Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Saint Nick must've bumped his head in the crash. looks at the bump. Then Bash, Dash and Ferdinand arrive Matau T. Monkey: Thank goodness. They are here. You know? Seeing Master Ryan bandaged Puffin's wing reminds Bertram that he's full of kindness. Bash: Wow! Look, guys. It's the jolly red man. Matau T. Monkey: He has a name, Bash. It's Santa Clause. Dash and Ferdinand gasp at the bump Matau T. Monkey: We need to get him to a medic. Dash: I bet Ratchet can help us. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe the Doctor can help too. nods Matau T. Monkey: I'll open a portal to the Autobot for us. This Avenger must be running everywhere in this island. opens a portal and they appear in the Autobot Base Quicksilver: So, Matau. What band are you in? Matau T. Monkey: Matau and the Skylanders. Quicksilver: That's a new name. Who is in that band of yours? Matau T. Monkey: Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Buck, Wreck-It Ralph, Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, Garfield and Sir Dan. Charlie: Ratchet? Ratchet: Yes? Matau T. Monkey: Santa got a bump on his head in the crash. and the 12th Doctor look at the bump Bash: We saw a red shape fly over Misty Island. 12th Doctor: Did you? Matau T. Monkey: I think it's a sleigh, Doctor. 12th Doctor nods Quicksilver:and comes back with Dr. Banner's teddy bear That should get him here.the bear down and runs off to the TV to play the racing game with Raf, Jack, and Miko Bulkhead: Doesn't he ever slow down? Nighlock:by with decorations Nope. Bash: Well, if Santa's got amnesia, who's going to do his delivery run? Narrator: Then an idea flew into Ferdinand's funnel. Ferdinand: Team huddle. Matau T. Monkey: You too, Nighlock. put their heads together Matau T. Monkey: Ok. What's the plan? And it better not have Flash Fire betraying us to join the Cons. Nighlock: It won't. We're gonna deliver the presents for Santa. outraces Miko by using his powers of speed to make his car go faster Matau T. Monkey: Maybe our friends can help, Nighlock. You ever watch Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess? Nighlock: No. I don't even know what the heck that is. Miko: Hey no fair, Pietro! Quicksilver: Hey I won fair and square. Ratchet: Could you two not fight right now? Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Nighlock. I was in that film. I got a nice title of the Swan Prince. Nighlock: How did you earn that title, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: When I broke the spell on me and Odette. Ferdinand: Okay. Here's the plan: We find the sleigh, help Santa deliver the toys and then on the way home, he drops us off on Misty Island. It's perfect. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. You know why I got a heart of a swan? Nighlock: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I made a vow of everlasting love to Meg. Matau T. Monkey: Meg made her vow to Master Ryan after Rothbart got killed, Nighlock. Nighlock: Who killed Rothbart? Ryan F-Freeman: Me. Matau T. Monkey: Uuuh. Actually, Master Ryan. It was Meg and Derek who killed Rothbart. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Nighlock: I wonder, Ryan. How did Ryvine Sparkle get his Rothbart outfit? Ryan F-Freeman: It's complicated. (we see Miko chasing Quicksilver with her controller while yelling at him) Ryan F-Freeman: I got this. Quicksilver? Quicksilver: One moment.up to the closet and opens it Hey Miko, you want me? Come get me! Miko:charges Quicksilver:at the last minute, making time slow down and grabs the key picks up speed again, and Miko runs into the closet Quicksilver:her in and steps on Indominus' foot Indominus Rexhuman form:her mouth hungrily Quicksilver:it into her mouth and gets off her foot Indominus Rexhuman form:her mouth and eats the key That key was delicious. Quicksilver:Ryan Yes? Ryan F-Freeman: Where's Miko? Quicksilver: In there. Crash Bandicoot: I think Miko would help us with this plan. I remeber Brian being created but not I-Rex. nods, snaps his fingers then Miko appears out of the closet Miko: Thanks. You think you fight Rothbart while you're a swan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: At least Ryvine scolds Mal and Flash Fire because it was Meg picked Master Ryan and not Cortex. like a swan Does that sound like a swan honking? Peep, peep! Ryan F-Freeman: You're starting to sound like Diesel from the Great Race now. Nighlock: Yeah, I'll be over there.away Quicksilver: Hey, did you guys know my sister is town? Crash Bandicoot: Who? Quicksilver: Wanda. Try not to get on her bad side. Thomas: What happens if you do? Crash Bandicoot: Let's just say we don't want to find out. Like I remembered that time where Sunset and Cody turned into crazy winged demons who try to exterminate us. Sunset and Cody Ummm. Uh. No offense? Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Cody Fairbrother: We're used to it. Sci-Ryan: I hope this mission will go well. Sunset You think you help us, my princess? Sunset Shimmer: Sure. Jack Darby: Seriously, though, what happens when you get on Wanda's bad side? Quicksilver: Let's just say she has enough power to combat Jean Grey head on. She can tear you inside out, and control probability. Evil Ryan: She has mind control powers?! Wow! How do you refer to Sunset as your princess, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well, she is my best friend.blushes Quicksilver: Wanda also kind of telekinetically destroys my Twinkie stash every once in a while. Ryan F-Freeman: So. Wanda is an Avenger named Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver:(laughs as he thinks of something) I do remember when Scott was enrolled. Wanna hear about it? Evil Anna: Sure. Princess Ivy: Let's hear it. Today is December 24th. checks his calander and Quicksilver reminds him it's been years since it happened Quicksilver: When his powers emerged, the Professor had him shoot a target, but Scott plit Charles' grandfather's tree in half. Matau T. Monkey: He did? Aria Blaze: He did, Matau. nods Crash Bandicoot: I did saw..at Indominus Rex her in the LEGO Jurassic world in our LEGO Dimensions adventure. nods Sci-Ryan: At least I have made a friendship with Odette. Crash Bandicoot: How did you make friends with Princess Odette, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I helped out. Quicksilver: Charles talked about how he always like that tree. Scott asked if that meant he was expelled. Sci-Ryan: He's a tree lover like me. I am a hero who understand magic and how I made my amulet I'm wearing. smiles with the Dazzlings Diesel: Did Matau say my line, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Quicksilver: Charles told him that on the contrary, he was enrolled. nods Crash Bandicoot: I don't know which Derek Odette is in love with. The Thomas and Friends one or the Swan Princess one. shrugs Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ok. Maybe she's a smitten kitten with my brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Ahem. Sunset Shimmer? Crash and Sci-Ryan stare at Sunset Crash Bandicoot: Human me is sorry, Sunset. mouths "It's ok." Cody Fairbrother: What is the plan anyway? Ferdinand: We find the sleigh, help Santa with his deliveries and then, on the way home, he drops us off on Misty Island. It's perfect. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Sci-Ryan? How come Ryan follow Elsa? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Pietro, where did you find it? Quicksilver: Sodor. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan